


Stumbling About

by bahannah01



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Drunkenness, F/M, Fluff, Mark Being a Grade A Boyfriend, Mentions of alcohol, Silly, cool stuff, cute stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 22:16:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12850635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bahannah01/pseuds/bahannah01
Summary: After a girls’ night out, you come home to Mark and tell him about your great accomplishment that night… albeit, you may be recovering from having a bit too much to drink while doing so.





	Stumbling About

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm still a terrible person but I've been working on this in the meantime and little things like this help me get back into writing and not be such a terrible person lol hopefully you enjoy this unadulterated fluffy one shot <3

    The sound of the front door opening and shutting gains Mark’s attention, his eyes leave the T.V. and he catches the sight of you struggling with the removal of your shoes. As he’s about to get up to possibly assist you in your endeavor, Chica beats him in greeting you- a rush of golden fur running past him and towards you. He couldn’t help but chuckle and shake his head at the cute scene before him. The ravenette walks up to you with a sideways smile spread across his features, “How was your night, chickadee?” Yet, you don’t reply. Instead, you just seem to be a bit distracted by Chica- who is happily licking every inch of your face- though, when Mark calls your name, your eyes meet his and soon a giggle spills from your lips.

     “It was so great, Mark! Everyone was like… so nice? I haven’t hung out with them in so long! And, and we went to this karaoke bar downtown and I rocked it!” You chime, slurring your words just enough to allow the ravenette to get the idea that maybe you indulged a bit too much while out. He’s hardly ever seen you intoxicated since you typically don’t drink around him, despite him telling you it’s fine. A tiny spark of curiosity goes off in the back of his mind and he can’t help but wonder what you’re like when you’ve knocked one too many back.

     “I believe you, babe,” An amused grin slides across his cheeks as he watches you light up, happy that he’s acknowledged your admirable achievement of ‘rocking it’ in a karaoke bar. Ah, but that ounce of curiosity leads him to his next question, one he simply couldn’t refuse to ask, “You wanna show me how you rocked it?”

     Your eyes widen and he watches as a glimmer of excitement shines through, you nod eagerly and after giving Chica one last pet and standing up, with a small stumble or two, you laugh sweetly, “Yeah! Are you sure you’re ready though? It’ll, like, blow your mind, Markimoo.”

     Mark hums in thought, giving his stubble a few intelligent strokes to make him appear as though he’s in deep thought to your intoxicated self. After a moment, he takes a deep breath and sets his hands on his hips, “Alright, I’m ready. Show me what you got, baby!”

     You dust off your clothes and with a quick clearing of your throat, you begin to ‘sing’ Bruno Mars’ 24K Magic with such passion that Chica runs away. Totally because of the amount of passion, not because you’re practically screaming it. Nope, Chica is just in awe and her cute little puppy dog ears just weren’t prepared for such greatness, that’s totally the reason why.

     Mark is trying very hard not to laugh.

     Mark is failing at that task.

     Your expression changes to one of confusion as a pout forms on your lips, “Why are you laughing, Mark..?”

     Shit.

     He rubs the back of his neck and calms his laughter, “I, I was just so overwhelmed but joy from your singing that I couldn’t help but laugh. You were so amazing, baby.” Hopefully, that’ll get Mark off the chopping board.

     And it does.

     In a quick flash, your expression changes once again into one of admiration and you quickly throw yourself onto your boyfriend and embrace him tightly, “Awe, Mark!! You’re so sweet!” You coo, beginning to pepper his face in quick kisses, “I have the best boyfriend ever!”

     Mark merely chuckles and hugs you back, cheerfully accepting his reward for playing it off smoothly. Or, smooth enough to get it past the version of you that’s intoxicated because never would that have worked if you were sober- far too smart for that. Though for now, he’ll just enjoy this silly, affectionate, and drunk persona of yours. Albeit, it does worry him a little at the thought of you possibly hugging some stranger because they complimented your ‘singing’, “Gotta remember to tell your friends not to let you drink so much next time…”

    “What was that?”

   “Nothing, baby, just making a mental note.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you did enjoy please leave a comment, that'll be real sweet! <3 For those of you reading my big series, an update is coming, I've just about started and restarted the chapter like four times because I'm having some writing and inspiration struggles, but it is coming and so far I like how it is going right now- which means, yay, not restating it again lol love y'all lots and thank you, truly, for not giving up on me :)


End file.
